Two Chocolates One Veritaserum, One Aphrodisiac
by Spuriouslyth
Summary: On Valentine's Day, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini are challenged to seduce Harry Potter. The prize? Seducing Harry Potter.


-1Title: **Two Chocolates: One Veritaserum, One Aphrodisiac**

Author: Spuriouslyth

Pairings: H/D plus a bit of B on the side

Rating and Warnings: NC-17: slash, Blaise!oral, sex!spellwork, very mild S&M,

Word Count: 2400

Beta: dracovontrapp

Disclaimer: I own nothing, as usual.

A/N: Written for hdpotsnporn's Feb prompt (no 2) "Chocolate"

At dinner on Valentine's Day during their sixth year at school, Draco didn't waste any time seducing Harry Potter. It was traditional for Draco and Blaise to challenge each other in a seduction, and, as far as Draco was concerned, it was traditional for Draco to win. Pansy had suggested Harry Potter as their challenge as a joke, but something about the impossibility of it all appealed to them. Harry was alone at the Gryffindor table, Ron and Hermione off doing something romantic no doubt, and Ginny presumably saving him for later after she had finished with Dean Thomas.

Draco strode across the Hall, the concentration of eyes following him increasing steadily as it became clear that he was planning to venture past the Ravenclaw table into the practically uncharted Hufflepuff/Gryffindor territory. Undaunted, Draco artfully let his cloak fall open so everyone could see he had no weaponry hidden there - just in case, you couldn't trust Gryffindors, after all. There was an empty seat opposite Harry, and Draco slid into it with a wining smile, helping himself to the last piece of white toast.

Harry decided to glare at him until he went away. This didn't seem to have much effect, so Harry resorted to speech. "Why are you here, Malfoy? Your table's over there..." He gestured vaguely, losing conviction as Draco crunched down hard on the white toast and chewed it as though it was the best thing in the world.

"I've got you a present, Harry," said Draco eventually.

"Oh, my God, Malfoy, just leave!"

"Don't you want to see what I've got for you?"

A hand closed on Harry's shoulder. It was Blaise Zabini. "Is this boy bothering you, Harry? I can take you away from him, if you like," he said, voice laden with Veela charm. Harry arched his head backwards and was leaning in for a soft kiss on those perfectly formed lips when he was kicked sharply under the table.

"It's rude not to look at peoples' presents, Harry."

The spell was broken, and Harry was able to glare at Draco with renewed irritation.

"Don't call me Harry, Malfoy," he spat.

"So here it is, Harry," said Draco, producing a little pink box tied with a ribbon from his robes. "There's two in here: one for you and one for me."

Harry opened the box and gazed slightly dumbfounded at the two chocolates, nestled in pink fluffy tissue strips and with little love hearts drawn on them in white icing. This wasn't the sort of thing he would expect from Malfoy, let alone on Valentine's Day.

"You astound me, Malfoy. Why on Earth would I trust anything you give me enough to eat it?"

"Simple: I'm going to tell you exactly what's in them. This one," he pointed, "contains Veritaserum, and this one contains a very powerful aphrodisiac."

"I'm really not going to eat either of these, ferret-features, so bog off." Behind Harry, Blaise Zabini had given up trying to attract the Gryffindor's attention and had stomped off back to the Slytherin table. Draco was too good. Life wasn't fair.

Draco took the box back, closed it, and shook it gently so Harry could hear them rustling against the tissue strips inside. When he opened it again, there was no way for Harry to tell which one was which.

"You pick one," Draco said so quietly Harry had to lean in to hear him, "and I'll eat the other."

Before Harry knew it, he'd grabbed one of the chocolates and gulped it down whole. The strong potion inside seared the back of his throat as it went down, but Harry barely noticed when he realised what he'd done. Taking Veritaserum when at the mercy of Draco Malfoy was not such a good idea.

Smiling in triumph, Draco took much longer eating his chocolate, allowing Harry the briefest glimpse of his tongue swiping its underside before holding it in his mouth, allowing it to melt into nothing before swallowing. Harry suddenly realised he had an erection under the table. It occurred to him that taking an aphrodisiac when at the mercy of Draco Malfoy was not such a good idea, either.

"Can you feel it working yet, Harry?" Draco practically purred. "Come with me..."

"I can't," said Harry in a small voice, hoping Draco would understand.

Draco came around to the other side of the table. "If you walk close enough behind me, no one will see." Draco's triumphant smile became a wicked one, and he set off slowly enough that Harry could keep up, his erection hidden in the folds of Draco's cloak, billowing gently out behind him.

Draco glanced over his shoulder to savour the expression on Harry's face, then stopped at the Slytherin table to talk to Pansy. Harry was only mildly irritated before realising that the air holding up Draco's cloak was flowing away gradually, slowly but steadily revealing his rock-hard erection to the entire Great Hall.

Draco was calmly discussing the merits of his new BadgeMaker Kit (TM) with Pansy Parkinson when he felt something long and hard press up against his arse as Harry moved closer. He grinned softly to himself and leant forward under the pretext of whispering in Pansy's ear, rubbing Harry's cock with his backside through the material of the cloak. Harry moaned slightly in his effort to not thrust into Draco, thereby making the whole incredibly embarrassing pose thing even worse. Draco was having none of this, though, wiggling his arse slightly from side to side, enough to simulate Harry's highly sensitive erection, but not quite enough to be visible to anyone else in the Hall.

Harry made a dash for it out of the Great Hall. They were quite close to the exit, so only a few people got to see the huge tent in Harry's trousers as he ran through the double doors. Filch, who was sitting near the end of the staff table, raised his eyebrows suggestively at Mrs Norris and giggled slightly.

Blaise Zabini was waiting for Harry in the Entrance Hall. "How could that bad boy do this to you?" He raised an eyebrow alluringly. "Let Uncle Blaise kiss it better." And before Harry knew what was happening, he was pressed up against the staircase by Zabini's kiss with hands down his trousers, squeezing his manhood urgently.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" said Zabini into Harry's mouth before breaking the kiss and sinking down Harry's body, biting his hardened nipples en route to join his hands on the ultimate prize. Zabini's tongue snaked out and was just about to meet the very tip of Harry's leaking cock when Draco Malfoy came out of the Great Hall.

"Hi there, Blaise," he said sweetly, totally ignoring the fact that he was on his knees with Harry Potter's cock in his face. "Have you seen Harry anywhere? Only I'd have thought he'd be keen to interrogate me before the Veritaserum wears off." Cackling, Draco wandered off towards the Slytherin dungeons without so much as a glance in Harry's direction.

"Fuck!" said Harry, trying to run after him, but Blaise had seen this coming and had swallowed Harry's cock down right to the balls.

"If you so much as move, I'll bite it off," he threatened around the huge dick and began to tease Harry's foreskin open with his tongue.

Harry allowed himself exactly three seconds to savour the experience of being sucked off by a part-Veela before wrenching away from Zabini's burly grip and running after Malfoy as fast as he could, trousers halfway off and cock hanging out for all the world to see.

Zabini rolled his eyes in frustration. "For God's sake, you don't think Draco's _ i really /i _gonna just tell you everything?" he said, but Harry didn't even notice.

Draco was waiting just around the corner from where Harry had been accosted and looked amused when he saw Harry's cock swinging around in the air.

"Well, _ i you're /i _ keen to get started, at any rate!" said Draco brightly, grabbing Harry's dick and using it to pull him through the dungeons like a dog on a leash.

As they ran through the corridors, Harry set about the interrogation he would never forgive himself for not starting, even though every step stimulated his dangerously close penis and made him gasp.

"Why did you do this to me?"

"A bet with Blaise Zabini. And also you're really rather hot."

"So you're gay, then?" Harry was surprised.

"I've been holding your cock for at least five minutes now, what do you think? Surely there are better questions you could ask me?"

"What have you been doing in the Room of Requirement?"

Malfoy stopped abruptly when they reached the wall entrance to the Slytherin common room. Harry, gleeful at his own cleverness at getting Malfoy under Veritaserum and then interrogating him, didn't notice the halt and ran straight into him, squashing his over-charged dick into Draco's side and falling to the ground, writhing in pre-orgasmic agony.

Draco just raised an eyebrow and opened the wall to let them into the room. "Sorry, Harry, I can't tell you that."

"What? I thought you were under Veritaserum!"

"I was, but it wore off while I was talking to Pansy." Harry didn't think he'd ever seen anyone look so pleased with themselves as Draco did at that moment.

Harry decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Oh no, you don't," said Draco, slapping Harry's hand away. "Only I am allowed to finish you off... in fact," a wand was produced and a spell was cast, "only I ___i can /i _finish you off."

Draco ran delightedly up to his dormitory with Harry trailing behind, feeling miserable but aroused and somewhat overawed by the sheer abundance of snakes around the place.

The Slytherin boys' dormitory was irritatingly similar to Harry's own, only the red curtains were replaced with green ones and the room was rectangular rather than a circle. Draco was sprawled on his bed by the time Harry caught up with him, arms behind his head and legs spread temptingly.

"Please just beat me off and let me leave," Harry begged.

"I have a better idea," drawled Draco. "Remove my clothes with your teeth and i _then /i _I'll let you get off."

Harry knew when he was beaten. He set about removing Draco's school robes with a little more bite than was strictly necessary, perhaps. It turned out that Draco wore Muggle boxer-briefs with several buttons on the fly and that they had to be undone individually, Draco's growing erection lifting each one up to Harry's mouth in turn.

When the boxers were fully opened and Harry was able to look at Draco's cock in its full glory, he couldn't help but let out a moan of concentrated desire and start fisting his own wizardhood, even though he knew it would only make things worse.

"You like my cock a lot, don't you, Harry?" said Draco, grinning widely.

The order was implicit: slightly apprehensively, Harry kissed the head of Draco's cock and drew it into his mouth, rolling his tongue around it slowly and getting used to the sensation. He pushed gently, until he felt his gag-reflex kick in, and sucked for all he was worth, trying to get Malfoy to come as quickly as possible to end the ache in his own groin that was threatening to overpower him.

Harry felt a hand on the back of his head and suddenly he was choking on the huge penis inside him, scraping the back of his throat mercilessly. Harry couldn't breathe, his prick vibrating with the force of his pent-up orgasm. Draco threw his head back in pleasure and screamed uncontrollably as he exploded into Harry's mouth, Harry's tonsils banging on the top of his wild penis and Harry's irregular breath grazing the top of his pumping balls until he was completely spent.

Collapsing completely underneath Harry, Draco lay still, waiting for Harry to recover. Harry looked slightly awe-struck by the sheer force of his orgasm, and when he started to talk, Draco noticed some of his cum had spilled out onto Harry's lips.

"You're semen tastes like chocolate."

It wasn't what Draco had been expecting. It was, however, a rather good excuse to kiss him.

"What an interesting side-effect. Let me..."

Draco shifted over to where Harry was kneeling on all fours on the bed and licked the cum off Harry's mouth while reaching down under him to grab his cock. So desperate was he, that when Draco touched it, he came straightaway, sighing sheer relief, his tongue shuddering in Draco's mouth.

It took a few moments for Harry to realise just where he was.

"You fucking bastard," he told Draco, "how dare you use me like this? You know I wouldn't do you if I wasn't under your stupid chocolate potion and -- and you know I've got a girlfriend."

"I'm just utterly irredeemable in every way, aren't I?" Draco smiled.

"Why are you smiling? You've just completely demeaned yourself and you're smiling. You are mad. It's the only possible explanation."

Draco's smile broadened. "You know the Veritaserum wore off while I was talking to Pansy? Well, the aphrodisiac should have worn off at about the same time! Looks like you might be in denial about something, Harry. When you feel up to it, do feel free to visit me any time you like."

Harry was outraged. "Don't call me Harry. And no, it didn't wear off, because I hate you." And with that, Harry stormed out, leaving Draco sprawled across his bed, sated and giggling softly to himself.

By midnight, Harry had come to terms with the fact that he was gay.

By one in the morning, he had come to terms with the fact that he fancied Malfoy, quite a lot.

By two in the morning, he was in the shower wanking over the thought of Malfoy's cock slick in his mouth, hand on the back of his head, knotting in his hair.

By three in the morning, Ron had noticed something was amiss and went to the shower room to investigate.

"You've been in there for three hours, Harry! Are you alright?"

By four in the morning, Harry had remembered the spell that meant only Malfoy could get him off.

By five in the morning, Harry's Invisibility Cloak had disappeared from his suitcase.


End file.
